Foes
Foes are the enemies that the main characters must battle their way through in the . They consist of antagonists, and different species of monsters and mutants. In , foes approach in waves that must be defeated progressively. , employ the exploration element, and groups of random foes can be encountered or avoided on the map, each map with its own general elemental types of foes, though some foes may appear in more than one area. The farther the game progresses, the stronger foes can be encountered. * (to do: EBF1 list) * List of Foes in Epic Battle Fantasy 2 * List of Foes in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * List of Foes in Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * List of Foes in Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 In EBF5, foes' artifical intelligence became slightly more complex than just "use a random attack on a random player", e.g., some will try to aim elemental attacks at players weaker to that element, or use a different spell when the originally planned one would be resisted. The following lists how are certain aspects calculated. Scare (insert info on how to scare foes and with what) When scared, the foe either s, flees or goes , depending on which behaviour is programmed for this specific foe. Most/least damaged entity Calculates Remaining HP % rounded down + 1 for every player or foe, from top to bottom; when several entities score the same amount of points, the last one takes priority. For players, it respects and unless specified otherwise; for foes, both statuses are ignored. When all entities of the side have full health, targets a random one instead, ignoring Lovable but considering Target. Usage example: Cutie Worm#Battle logic Player weakness points Counts how much are the players (or one player, if specified so) weak to an element, summing up the points from each alive player. Considers Lovable unless specified otherwise, but always ignores Target. Resistances are taken in format: -30% → 1.3, 60% → 0.4, 100% → 0, → 150% → -0.5 and so on; then it's multiplied by 1.5 for every status effect inflicted on the player that boost this element's damage, and by 0.5 for those that reduce it. Depending on the result, a player is worth: * ≥1.6 (≤-60% resistance without element-affecting statuses) → 8 points. * ≥1.3 (≤-30%) → 4 points. * ≥1 (≤0%) → 2 points. * ≥0.7 (≤30%) → 1 point. * <0.7 (>30%) → 0 points. Usage example: Cosmic Monolith#Battle logic Best element Counts player weakness points for every element to choose the most effective spell to use. Ignores Lovable. Counts them in the order entered, and when several elements score the same amount of points, the first one takes priority. Usage example: Drowned Fallen#Battle logic (De)buff points Counts how much is an entity buffed or debuffed, summing up the points from every stat (HP, Attack, Magic Attack, Defence, Magic Defence, Accuracy and Evade). Standard formula simply returns points scored, in format: no buffs or debuffs → 100 points, +70% → 170, -20% → 80 and so on. Alternative formula: 200 - points for each stat. Without any (de)buffs, both result in 700. Best Reverse target Counts (de)buff points for every player by the standard formula, and then for every foe by the alternative formula, ignoring Lovable and Target. An entity has to score over 800 points to be considered an appropriate target; both sides are checked from top to bottom, and when several entities score the same amount of points, the first one takes priority — e.g., when the choice is between a player with +60% Defence and +60% Magic Defence and a foe with -40% Attack, -40% Magic Attack and -40% Accuracy, it'll choose the player. Usage example: Yellow Flybot#Battle logic Capturing Foe capture box 1.png|Cardboard box used for little foes Foe capture box 2.png|Wooden box used for medium-sized foes Foe capture box 3.png|Container used for big foes In EBF5, most foes (including bosses) can be captured/caught to be later used as summons. It is done through the new Capture Foe tactic, which throws a box at the enemy chosen. Unlike the Pokemon franchise it's inspired by, very little randomness is involved (and boxes' visual appearance has no impact on it); instead, the focus is on debilitating the foe — the stronger is the foe considered, the more negative status effects and debuffs have to be inflicted onto it to capture it. Once captured, you can choose a nickname for the summon, which can be changed later by capturing the same foe again. The summon can be used indefinitely, unless traded for something else for a quest of a NPC or sacrified to upgrade an equipment piece, which would require to capture the enemy again in order to use it. Base scores (to do later: bosses and medals) Calculation Each type of multipliers is stored separately. ; HP * 0.98 + (101 - (Remaining HP % rounded down + 1)) ^ 2 / 1000 ; Status effects * Starts from 1 * There's no way to inflict Scorch on a foe, leaving its points unused. ; (De)buffs * Specified in format: None → 100, +70% → 170, -20% → 80 and so on. * Starts from 1 * : + (100 - Condition) / 100 * : + (100 - Condition) / 100 * : + (100 - Condition) / 50 ; This player's luck and equips * Starts from 1 * : +0.3 * : -0.4 * Equipment that boosts catching: +0.3 each ; Mixing together * Base catch score * HP bonus * status bonus * debuff bonus * luck and equips bonus, with the result randomized by ±10%. * : +120 (sic) At least 100 points must be scored for the capture attempt to be successful. Considering randomization, guaranteed capturing requires 111.(1)2 points, though 112 is simpler to remember, and the minimum required for very small capture chance is 90.(90)1 or 91. Box shaking provides a visual indicator on how close you were to scoring 100 points. * ≥175 → 0 shakes * <175 to ≥150 → 1 * <150 to ≥120 → 2 * <120 to ≥80 → 3 * <80 to ≥60 → 2 * <60 to ≥40 → 1 * <40 → 0 Additionally, escaping the box counts as "forced movement" and thus cures the Freeze status from the foe. Considering Surrendering (foes can also decide to surrender on their own if they consider themselves in a very bad position) Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Foes